The Lonely Swan TRADUCCIÓN
by Emme Pi
Summary: Hace 10 años,un accidente dejó a los mellizos Swan huérfanos y a su hermana desaparecida.Emmett y Jasper están viviendo cómodamente con los Cullen, ¿pero qué hay de Bella?Cuando ella regrese a Forks ¿qué van a hacer? AH/AU RATED T.
1. Escuela

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia de Beanacre0. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary:** Hace diez años, un accidente dejó a los mellizos Swan huérfanos y a su hermana desaparecida. Emmett y Jasper están viviendo cómodamente con los Cullen, ¿pero qué hay de Bella? Cuando ella regrese a Forks, ¿qué van a hacer?

**Capítulo Uno**

**Escuela**

_Emmett Swan y su mellizo Jasper, se sentaron en la sala jugando con sus nuevas naves espaciales que su padre, Charlie, les había regalado por su octavo cumpleaños, el día anterior._

_El cabello castaño ondulado de Emmett y sus ojos chocolate eran del mismo color que los de su padre y su hermana, mientras que los vivaces ojos azules y cabello rubio y rizado de Jasper eran los mismos de René, su madre._

_"Adelante, Comandante Jazz". Emmett llamó, hablando en su puño._

_"Aquí, Comandante Em. Cambio y fuera." Respondió Jasper, de la misma forma que su hermano._

_"Los Aliens se acercan a estribor"_

"_Los veo, Comandante Em. ¿Puedo disparar a discreción? _**(N/T: En el original es "Shall I fire at will?" y no encontraba una buena traducción, perdón si no se entiende.)**

"_Sí, Comandante Jazz. A mi orden."_

"_Bien, Comandante Em."_

"_¡AHORA!" gritó Emmett. Los dos muchachos fingieron que les disparaban a los 'aliens' que venían directamente hacia ellos._

"_¡Tengo a uno!" Jasper sonrió abiertamente._

"_Grandioso" Respondió Emmett, chochando los cinco con su hermano._

"_Chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunto Karen, su niñera, entrando en la habitación con un tazón de palomitas._

"_Estamos jugando 'Invasores Espaciales'. Jasper es Comandante Jazz y yo soy comandante Em." Le respondió Emmett._

"_Genial. Ustedes saben que mi novela esta ahora, ¿pueden ir a jugar en su habitación?"_

"_Bien, Karen." Dijeron a coro los niños antes de escapar hacia su habitación._

_Cuando pasaron por la habitación de su hermana menor por un año, Jasper paró. "¿Cuándo crees que llegaran a casa?"_

"_No sé. Es solo Seattle. Papá dijo que eran dos horas de distancia." Emmett respondió._

"_Ya echo de menos a Belly" Jasper suspiró._

"_Yo también. Este juego no es lo mismo sin Comandante Bells."_

"_Lo sé. Espero que se sienta mejor después de la operación."_

"_Sí. Mamá dijo que serian tres semanas antes de que pueda volver a jugar con nosotros."_

"_Eso apesta."_

"_Sí" los dos niños se dirigieron a su habitación._

_El reloj al lado de sus camas marcaba la medianoche y Karen estaba dormida en el sofá, esperando a que regresen._

_El sonido del timbre despertó bruscamente a los tres ocupantes de la casa. Los niños sonrieron y corrieron al rellano para ver si eran sus padres._

_Karen abrió la puerta para revelar a los agentes de policía de pie, con las cabezas gachas. "Me temo que hubo un accidente."_

Jasper despertó sobresaltado, el sudor pegado a su pálida piel. Su novia por tres años, Alice, le acarició el cabello. "¿Jazz?" "Pesadilla" él jadeó.

"¿Otra vez?"

"Hubiera sido el cumpleaños de Bella hoy"

"Oh, Jazzy. Rose me dijo que Emmett tiene la misma pesadilla" Alice lo arrulló, acariciando la mejilla de su novio.

Los mellizos Swan vivían con los Cullen después de ser adoptados por Carlisle y Esme Cullen después de la muerte de sus padres. Su hermana, Isabella Marie Swan, nunca fue encontrada.

Ellos compartían sus habitaciones con sus novias, desde el año anterior. Fue el razonamiento de Carlisle y Esme de que los cuatro eran lo suficientemente maduros para compartir las camas y si iban a tener relaciones sexuales, entonces preferían estar en algún lugar que pudiera ser controlada.

Alice era la hija biológica de Esme y Carlisle, pero no se parecían en nada. La única cosa que había heredado de sus padres eran los ojos verdes de su madre, que compartía con su hermano. Esme le dijo que se parecía más a la madre de Carlisle.

Edward, en cambio, era más parecido a su madre. Él tenía su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos verdes. Pero su estructura facial era más parecida a la de su padre.

La novia de emmett era la sobrina de Esme y había vivido con ellos desde que ella tenía diez años. Rosalie Hale era la personificación de la belleza. Su largo cabello dorado caía hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos celestes eran las ventanas de su alma. Su piel pálida era impecable y sus labios rojos y regordetes.

"Levantémonos; es hora de ir a la escuela." Alice sonrió, salió de la cama y fue bailando un vals hasta el baño.

Diez minutos después, Alice y Jasper entraron en la cocina. Emmett estaba sentado en la isla, Rosalie se sentó en su regazo y le acarició el pelo oscuro, con sus delicados dedos.

"Oye, hermano." Emmett saludó.

"Hola, ¿pesadilla?" Jasper respondió.

"¿De la noche en que nos dijeron que mamá y papá habían muerto? Seh."

"Bells tendría diecisiete hoy" Jasper suspiró.

"Lo sé. ¿Quieres ir a visitar a mamá y papá más tarde?" Emmett preguntó.

"Seh. Como siempre"

"Como siempre"

El Volvo plateado de Edward entró en el aparcamiento de la preparatoria de Forks. Los cinco salieron del auto, ignorando las miradas por la belleza que poseían. Estaban acostumbrados. Por lo que todos sabían, eran intocables y ninguno fuera de la familia se ha sentado con ellos en el almuerzo.

"¿Qué tienes primero, bebé?" Emmett preguntó, besando a Rosalie.

"Español, pero después estás conmigo en inglés" Rosalie respondió, pegándose a Emmett.

El grupo se separó, yendo cada uno en su propia dirección. Emmett y Jasper se dirigieron a historia. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la parte posterior de la clase. Los mellizos pronto cayeron en un sueño pensando en los mejores tiempos en sus vidas. En los días en que todo salió mal.

"_¡Emmy! ¡Jazzy!" una pequeña niña de siete años corrió hacia sus hermanos, sus rizos caoba volando detrás de ella y sus ojos marrón chocolate brillando con alegría._

"_¡Belly!" los mellizos la llamaron._

_La niña los abrazó con fuerza. "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" ella susurró, besando sus mejillas._

_Los dos muchachos sonrieron y la apretaron ligeramente. "Gracias Bella" Jasper le dijo._

"_Chicos, Bella. ¡Hora del té!" René los llamo desde la cocina. Los tres niños corrieron hacia la casa y corrieron por dentro, sus caras estaban felices, casi brillantes._

_René miró a sus niños afectuosamente. Ella, Charlie, Bella, emmett y Jasper eran una familia muy unida. Charlie envolvió con sus brazos su cintura y ella se apoyó contra su pecho. Era perfecto._

_Jasper y Emmett agarraron las dos naves espaciales que Charlie había comprado para ellos, entregándole a bella uno de los viejos. "¿Quieres jugar a 'Invasores Espaciales'?"_

"_¡Sí!"_

"_Está bien" los tres corrieron fuera de la casa para jugar. _

_Una hora después, los tres niños seguían jugando su juego de 'Invasores Espaciales'. "Comandante Em., adelante. Esta es Comandante Bells. Un grupo de aliens se dirigen hacia el Comandante Jazz"_

"_Comandante Em. Acá, ayudando al Comandante Jazz ahora" el niño de pelo castaño respondió, corriendo hacia su hermano con su hermana pequeña siguiéndolo._

_De repente, Bella cayó al piso boca abajo sosteniendo su estómago y gritando de dolor. "¡Bella!" los chicos gritaron._

"_¡MAMÁ!" Jasper lloró._

_René corrió afuera. "Oh mi… ¡Charlie, llama al hospital!"_

Bella había tenido apendicitis y había tenido una operación para salvar su vida.

"¿En donde estás, Bella?" Emmett susurró.


	2. Bella

Hola! Primero que todo, quería agradecerles por haber dejado un Review o haber agregado la historia a favoritos o a Alertas. Muchas gracias! Todos sus Reviews me alegraron! Aunque me gustaría haber tenido más, estoy muy contenta.

Traté de subir un nuevo capítulo lo más rápido posible, pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre y se me complica.

Emma.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer**, la historia a **Beanacre0**. Yo solo me ocupo de traducir con **su consentimiento.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO DOS:**

Mientras tanto, en Seattle, una joven delgada corría por las calles con una mochila en su espalda.

Detrás de ella, oyó pasos tratando de acercarse.

"¡Oye, tu! ¡Alto!" Una voz profunda de hombre llamó.

La mujer miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro al que la llamaba. Era un hombre alto, de robusta apariencia y pelo negro. Llevaba puesto un uniforme. Un uniforme de policía.

"¡Ladrona! ¡Alto!" Su compañera, una mujer rubia, le gritó.

"No creo que se detenga" La mujer volvió a hablar, acelerando un poco. En el último minuto, _ella_ giró hacia un callejón y se escondió.

Los dos policías corrieron hacia el callejón y se detuvieron. "¿A dónde se fue?" La mujer preguntó. "Tal vez se fue por aquí" El hombre respondió, apuntando mas en el callejón.

"No, la habríamos visto u oído. Ella es cosa del pasado a estas alturas. Volvamos a la estación y dejemos que el jefe sepa" La mujer suspiró, llevando a su compañero fuera del callejón.

"Seh, tal vez"

La joven permaneció escondida atrás de las cajas por un largo momento hasta que estuvo segura de que se habían ido. Solo entonces ella apareció alrededor de las cajas. Al ver que la costa estaba despejada **(N/T: se refiere a la frase 'No hay moros en la costa')** , ella salió del callejón corriendo.

La muchacha caminaba casualmente por la calle, balanceando las manos a sus costados. Un hombre vestido de traje salió de un bar de alta gama con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados. Habían pasado horas desde que había sido perseguida y necesitaba algunas cosas más.

Vagando hasta el hombre, ella le dedicó una sonrisa seductora. Puso las manos en los hombros de él y las escondió en sus bolsillos. Ella rápidamente transfirió su billetera hacia su bolsillo y empezó a ver qué más tenía él. El hombre la miró. Él jadeó. Ella era hermosa. Su piel pálida era impecable, sus ojos eran grandes de un marrón chocolate y su largo y rizado cabello color caoba caía hasta su cintura. Pero también era sucia.

Tenía aire de ser alguien que había vivido en las calles desde hace años. Su cara estaba cubierta ligeramente de tierra, su ropa colgaba fuera de su cuerpo bien proporcionado y su cabello era ligeramente graso.

Asqueado, el hombre se la sacó de encima y se burló de ella. "Aléjate de mi, parásito" Escupió.

"Muy bien, como digas" La mujer chasqueó, girando sobre sus talones y se marchó. Ella sonrió para sí, tirando de la billetera completamente llena de su bolsillo. "Bobo"

La mujer deambulaba por una calle, en dirección al barrio que albergaba una gran cantidad de bandas y asesinos. Pero ella se podía manejar sola. Después de todo, ella había sido criada por el mejor de los mejores.

Pronto llegó a una parada en una gran casa abandonada. Ella sonrió y se metió en el edificio. Niños y adultos llenaban el lugar. Era un refugio seguro para todos ellos y eran como una pequeña familia.

"¡Hola Pan!" Un hombre alto y joven saludó, su cabello corto y rubio cayendo sobre sus ojos grises.

Él utilizaba el sobrenombre de esta mujer de solo diecisiete años. Su apodo era Pantera, pero al hombre, Ryan, le gustaba reducir su longitud a 'Pan'. Ella había ganado el apodo porque nadie podía acercarse sigilosamente a ella y salir ileso. Ella era silenciosa y mortal como una pantera, además de ser altamente entrenada en el arte de la defensa personal y la ofensa.

"Halcón" La mujer respondió, usando el apodo propio de Ryan. Él lo había conseguido una vez que se dio cuenta de que tenía buen ojo para elegir perfectamente los objetivos y las viviendas.

"¿Obtuviste algo bueno?" Ryan preguntó.

"La billetera de un tipo. Llena de efectivo. También tengo un poco de alimento"

"Eres realmente buena en esto"

"Lo sé" La mujer sonrió. Era bien sabido entre los existentes en la calle que Pantera no era una chica con la cual meterse. Ella era una experta de la vida en las calles.

"Voy a subir. Más tarde"

"Seh, más tarde"

La mujer subió los escalones de dos en dos antes de llegar a una puerta al final de un pasillo. Ella la abrió, sobresaltando a una niña que estaba jugando con algo en la cama.

"Fuera" La mujer siseó. Ella arrojó a la niña una barra de chocolate que había robado y ella salió corriendo de la habitación.

Entonces la mujer se acercó a la cama y su expresión dura se convirtió en suave mientras miraba a su única razón para luchar tan duro.

Un niño varón levantó la vista hacia ella, riéndose de ella. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que los suyos y la cubierta fina de cabello en su cabeza también era del mismo color que el suyo.

"Hola cariño" Ella lo arrulló.

El bebé sonrió ampliamente y agarró su dedo.

"Jamie, suelta el dedo de mamá" La mujer dijo a su hijo. "Tengo algo para ti" Ella lo arrulló.

Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un juguete de una Pantera.

"Pensé que te recordaría a mi no importa lo que pase"

El bebé, Jamie, sonrió y abrazó a la Pantera, balbuceando dulcemente con alegría.

La mujer suspiró. Se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la cama junto a su hijo de un año de edad.

Ella se acurrucó protectora a su alrededor y le acarició suavemente el brazo.

Ella era tan afortunada de tenerlo, pero al mismo tiempo era una maldición. Ella nunca había querido al padre, pero él se había convencido de que la amaba a pesar de ya tener una novia. La forma en que su hijo fue concebido no fue consensual, pero amaba a su bebé a pesar de este hecho.

Poco a poco, la joven mujer cayó en un sueño profundo mecido por la suave respiración de su hijo y la charla en lo profundo de la casa.

_Una niña de siete años corría por las calles. Le había costado años llegar a esta casa, por lo menos un día y medio de caminar cerca constantemente. Pero valía la pena._

_La muchacha se acercó sigilosamente a la casa y llamó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta._

_Frunciendo el seño, la niña caminó por el costado y se asomó por la ventana. Una capa de polvo lo cubría todo en la casa y ni un alma parecía estar moviéndose en su interior._

_Había pasado un mes desde que había sido capaz de venir aquí. Ella había sido muy malherida, pero se había asustado después de un accidente que había matado a sus padres, por lo tanto había corrido._

_Ella había sido encontrada por el hombre que ahora la estaba siguiendo para asegurarse de que se mantuviera a salvo, Daniel. Él la había cuidado para que estuviera saludable, estableciendo sus huesos rotos y cosas como esas, con elementos que había adquirido a través de un amigo._

"_Se han ido" la niña le susurró, con los ojos tristes._

"_Ha pasado un mes" Daniel respondió, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la joven._

"_Pero ellos me dijeron que nunca me dejarían"_

"_Tal vez no sabían que estabas bien. No deberías haber corrido por el accidente"_

"_No, tenía que hacerlo. Mamá no se movía y tampoco papá. Tenía que encontrar a mi familia"_

"_Pero no lo hiciste"_

"_¡Perdí el conocimiento!" La chica sostuvo._

"_Lo sé. Me tienes ahora. No quiero sonar duro, pero habría sido mejor si te hubieras quedado"_

"_Lo sé" la muchacha suspiró. "De ahora en adelante, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme con vida. Para mi familia. Un día los voy a encontrar. Voy a encontrar a mis hermanos y seremos una familia otra vez"_

"_Vamos, Bella. Tenemos que irnos en caso de que llamen a la policía"_

Isabella Marie Swan despertó de su sueño y miró a su hijo. Sí, iba a encontrar a sus hermanos.


End file.
